Fuerzas Invencibles
by ArquiLuz15
Summary: Nunca te has puesto a pensar para que existe, bueno yo antes lo hacia, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y pensar que no tenia ningún objetivo mi existencia, me da unas ganas de reír... Que tiempos aquellos donde era una "ingenua chica", ella no sabia lo que se le venia enésima. Ya no soy mas esa chica, el problema es que no estoy segura de ser suficientemente fuerte para lograr mi misión.


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi locura, es mi primera historia que publico oficialmente. No voy a entretener mas con bla bla bla... sin mas... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Te Proponemos Un Long Fic" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche". Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa S. Meyer, y yo solo me dedico a usarlos en mis ideas locas, mejor dicho historias._**

 ** _Las palabras que me sortearon fueron: Carbón, Diamante, Oscuridad, Negro,_** ** _Brújula, de las cuales la que use aparecerá en negrita en el capitulo._**

 ** _El numero de palabras es de 897._**

* * *

Calor y luz, era lo primero que sentía y apreciaba. Olía a pino y flores silvestres, podía escuchar los sonidos característicos del bosque como las ramas de lo árboles meciéndose por la leve brisa que soplaba, la pequeña melodía que hacían los insectos o el sonido del agua correr de un estaque no visible pero que estaba cerca.

Fui inspeccionando más el claro lleno de flores, bordeado por árboles de perfectas y rojas manzanas, que formaban un circulo perfecto para el claro. El cielo despejado pero sin sol, cálido y fresco. En el horizonte, por en sima de los árboles, colinas y colinas verdes y llenas de bosques que albergan cientos de vidas.

Mágico.

Maravilloso.

Encantador.

Me encontraba en la párate sur del claro, gire para ver un sendero que era como la entrada del prado. Mientras trataba de divisar a que había por el sendero, a mis espaldas se escucha unas risas de niñas risueñas; alegre e inocentes. Dos, pequeñas, traviesas. Me gira otra vez y en el centro del prado se hayan dos pequeñas figuras.

Una con una manta de cabellera castaña con reflejos rojizos y en la punta con unos pequeños bucles, un vestido de princesa con toques de flores rosa, le daban un aspecto encantador. Su compañera era su opuesto, cabello rubio que brilla con destellos dorados, liso que se alborotaba con la brisa ligera del campo, y su vestido blanco con apliques azules. Ambas con piel de porcelana, brincando, divirtiéndose, felices.

Ajenas, ambas, de la dos sombras al borde del claro, en los flanco derechos e izquierdos de las niñas. La primera impresión es un sentimiento de amenaza, quiero salir a proteger a las pequeñas, pero algo me detienen. Las sombras que en un primer momento siento que me son una amenaza, lo son, si para mi, pero para las pequeñas no. Analizo todo y me doy cuenta que, en efecto no son peligrosos para ellas, si no que las protegen y las amparan.

Momentos después de mi descubrimiento, mi atención es enfocado con un nuevos cambios que se aprecian. Ahora las niñas ya no juegan, ambas tienen los semblante triste y están frente una de la otra, cara a cara, con los brazos extendidos, agarradas de la otra con las manos.

Una niebla espesa y oscura agarra cada niña, comenzado a separarlas, tirándolas para lados opuestos. En ese momento sucedieron tres cosas con un parecido efecto dominó.

El ambiente cambio y una atmósfera de tormenta se extiende sobre el prado; las nubes grises comenzaron a arremolinarse en el claro, se divisaron rayos y pude escuchar los truenos que provocaban. La frisa soplaba furiosamente, los sonidos de vida que se oían antes cesaron y el silencio era tenebroso, el sufrimiento se acercaba.

Las sombras, cada una de ellas, se comenzaron a mover para cada lado del claro en direcciones, una para donde iba la niña castaña y la otra para donde la pequeña rubia.

Por último, cuando ya casi separaban a las niñas y a ellas no les quedaban mas fuerzas para seguirse agarrando, con las caras llenas de lagrimas de llanto que no llegaba a oír; comprendí que a pesar de los deferentes que eran físicamente, era hermanas y mas aun gemelas.

Eso me llevo a una gran conmoción, un sentimiento de angustia me embargo, pero cuando quise volver mi atención a la escena que se producía a no mas de unos 50 metros de mi, mi visión fue nublada y cuando volvía enfocar mis ojos, todo había cambiado.

Lo primero que note fue mi visión obstaculizada por lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos, luego pude apreciar unos ojos tan azules como mar, llenos de dolor, con lagrimas que se escurrían por los bordes, mi visión se amplió mas y la cara de una niña rubia la lleno, lloraba, pero ningún sonido escuchaba. Baje la mirada para notar que mis brazos ahora extendidos a que termina con mis manos, ahora mas pequeñas qué agarraban otros iguales fuertemente. El tul del vestido que llevaba con flores rosadas. Mechones de cabello castaño me golpeaban la cara. No tarde en comprender lo obvio, yo era la niña castaña.

En ese preciso instante todo el caos se desató, pude por primera vez escuchar todo, el llanto, la tormenta, gritos, que hasta hora no me daba cuenta que producía. El sentimiento de angustia y dolor, porque en efecto, me estaban separado de mi hermana, mi hermana que era parte de mi, como yo era de ella. La dos unidas por un lazo inquebrantable, un hilo invisible pero poderoso, que nunca se romperían, aunque nos separarán.

Mi angustia aumento cuando sentí que ya mis manos se resbalaban de entre las de ella, la fuerza oculta entre la neblina estaba logrando su cometido, separamos.

Cuando al fin comprendí que era inevitable, enfoque mi concentración en mi hermana, ella también me vio. Ahí todo quedo claro, esa era un adiós.

 _–Ina, te encontraré. Te quiero._

Esa fue la frase que llego a mi cabeza y con un tono infantil pero con el matiz de todo una promesa de respeto, pero que no oí, porque no fue pronunciada.

Un instante después las manos me sostenían desapareciendo, y así mi hermana fue arrancada de mi lado.

Mi grito ensordecedor no se comparó con el dolor de perdida que sentí.

Y luego, nada, todo se volvió **negro** y en silencio.


End file.
